Plot Again?
by FunInTheAlternateUniverse
Summary: On a hunt Sam and Dean meet Jesse, someone unlike anyone they had ever met before. Jesse soon becomes an asset and a friend.


Chapter 1: Of shapeshifters and gender neutral names

A guy with spiky brown hair fished through the pockets of his jeans in front of the Starlight Motel. He was small, about 5'6", and skinny. He was wearing a hoodie and had an overall flustered appearance. It was almost pitch dark outside and slightly cold. The dark made the man nervous. He pulled out a pair of keys and attempted to insert them into the lock of room 107. Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. He started to turn but instead felt a sharp object pressed against his throat. His heart sped up along with his breathing. His body stiffened and he held perfectly still. A rough voice came from behind him.

"You're a shapeshifter." It said matter-of-factly.

"You do the same things everyday." The voice continued. "Leave this motel, eat at the same place, take the same routes, return here. Except sometimes you're a guy and sometimes you're a girl."

"I-if you're gonna beat me up j-just get on with it." The small guy said with the breath stuck in his throat. This seemed to strike his assailant as odd.

"We're not gonna beat you up." The voice said gruffly. "We're gonna kill u. You murdered three people, and you were careless."

This statement actually made the accused relax slightly. He actually seemed more surprised than scared now.

"W-wait, you know about shapeshifters?" He asked. His attacker seemed annoyed.

"Yes we know about you, and know we're gonna kill y-" But he was interrupted by a gentler voice.

"Dean, I don't think he's our guy."

Dean turned to Sam.

"Of course he is Sammy, he's a shapeshifter!"

"But look at him, he's shaking. I don't think he killed anyone." Sam responded.

Dean removed the knife from the shaking man's throat and roughly turned him around by the shoulders.

"He might just be pretendi- holy shit what's up with his eyes?" Dean said, startled. The eyes in question were quickly flashing between mostly chocolate brown, violet, and bright green.

"Shapeshifters don't do that. They have to shed their skin to change. See Dean I told you." Sam boasted.

Dean peered curiously at the man with the wrinkled appearance in his grasp.

"What's your name?" He asked, with less malice than before. The man took a deep breath.

"Um, Jesse." he managed to get out.

"Oh girl and boy name... cuz you're sometimes a girl." Dean noted. "How do you do that?"

"Um, well, I..." Jesse tried with great difficulty. His heart was still racing and he was finding it difficult to breath. The immediate danger had seemingly passed, but the knife was still in sight and the situation was all too familiar.

"Dude, hey, give him space." Sam said, coming to Jesse's rescue. Dean removed his hands from where they were grasping Jesse's shoulders with an 'oops'. As soon as Dean let go of him the fight or flight instinct took over. He turned and attempted to run in the direction of the parking lot. Dean quickly reached out and snatched the hood of his sweatshirt and yanked Jesse towards him. Jesse ended up shell-shocked and on his ass on the dirty motel pavement.

"Dude, trying to run just makes you seem like ten times more guilty." Dean chuckled. Jesse caught his breath.

"I didn't kill anyone, can you let me go please?" He pleaded.

Sam squatted to look Jesse in the eye.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Nineteen." was the replied.

"And not to be rude," Sam continued. " But what are you?"

Jesse's eyes widened. "I'm a shapeshifter."

"No you're not." Said Dean. "Shapeshifters shed their skin. You just... change."

"Well I'm a freak then." Jesse said bitterly from his position on the ground.

Dean scoffed. "Believe me buddy, we've seen things much freakier than you."

Sam straightened up and stuck a hand out to Jesse, pulling him off the ground.

"What can you do?" Dean reiterated.

"Um well," Jesse stuttered. "I can change, I mean not now, I don't want to, but um, my eyes and my hair I think, I mean, they're kinda unstable." And indeed his hair was slowly darkening.

"okay well you're definitely not a shapeshifter.

"What are you doing in town?" Sam asked.

"Uh." he ducked his head sheepishly. "I knew there was a shapeshifter I guess. I mean, I can kinda sense them, and things like them. Horrible things."

"Are you psychic?" San asked wide-eyed.

"I mean, I can't see the future, I can just like sense things. I'm not normal."

Sam smiled sympathetically. " Well you're far more normal than some things we've seen." Sam pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to Jesse.

"Here, call us if you have any information... About anything." Jesse nodded.

Sam and Dean started to walk away and Jesse hurried to unlock his motel room. He bolted the door behind him.

* * *

_Okay so I got this idea of a shapeshifter who mainly likes to take the form of a guy and a girl, but I didn't like the whole shedding skin thing so he's just kind of like Jennifer Lawrence in X-Men. I'm sorry if you don't think I'm writing Sam or Dean right, I'm only on the fourth season. Thanks for reading, tune in next time, please review:)_


End file.
